The Wedding Montage
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Sima Shi and Guan Yinping will be married in a few weeks and everyone is hyped. Side story 1: Sima Zhao becomes hyperactive with stuff from Yue Ying's work shop. Side story 2: Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua are trapped in Nanman due to some really angry tigers. SEQUEL TO REVIVAL, RESOLVE, REDEMPTION
1. Hyperactivity

**The Wedding Montage**

**Chapter 1: Hyperactivity**

After the chaos that happened in Luoyang, the city was currently being rebuilt. It was perfectly peaceful in the place. There were no battles to fight and no signs of Coalition activity after Ding Feng's death and Jiang Wei's retreat.

Meanwhile, Sima Shi asks Guan Yinping for her hand in marriage which she happily accepts as the entire city celebrates upon hearing the news. Sima Zhao heard of it while he was Yue Ying's workshop with Guan Suo and Xiahou Ba.

"That sounds great regarding my brother." Zhao said.

"And my sister." Guan Suo replied. Xiahou Ba was carrying a lot of heavy stuff and the others didn't seem to notice.

"Guys?" he asked. "Litttle help here..." he ended up falling down because Sima Zhao and Guan Suo were distracted. After helping him, Sima Zhao notices the formation of a wood board and four small juggernaut wheels. With that, he got an idea. After a while, he managed to make something that was described to be not that helpful by Yue Ying. Regardless, Zhao took the board for a spin around Luoyang. Luckily, he didn't mess up the repairs.

-Meanwhile in Nanman-

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Zhang Chunhua asked.

"If Shi will be married to Guan Yinping then, we should give her something to congratulate her." Sima Yi replied.

"Then remind me why you got us surrounded by freaking tigers?!"

"Um... she wanted one?"

Zhang Chunhua sighed as she focused on the current situation which was pretty much being surrounded by tigers.

-NOW BACK AT LUOYANG-

"Woohoo!"

Sima Zhao had the time of his life. His board worked pretty well and he stored it back in the workshop and spoke to Yue Ying.

"That was awesome!"

"Well I would go back to bed if I were you. It's getting pretty late."

"I suppose so though Father and Mother are still in Nanzhong. I wonder why they're still there?"

"Your parents are powerful people. They'll be fine, Lord Sima Zhao."

"You're right. Thanks Yue Ying."

The day was already over and everyone (except Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua who were still in Nanman) was happy.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Guan Suo woke up to the smell of meat and as he followed it, he was already at the workshop seeing Sima Zhao eating the meat while he was trying to lift some juggernaut parts with one hand. Guan Suo also noticed that he (Sima Zhao) was sweaty and tired.

"What have you been doing all night?" he asked.

"Working out?" Zhao answered.

"With meat in your mouth? That's so not the right way."

Sima Zhao ate the meat and put the parts down and continued drawing on an empty piece of paper. They were not Yue Ying's juggernaut plans because she would be pissed if they ever get vandalized. It looked like a juggernaut drawing but this juggernaut was slicker and had three logs wrapped around the cannon.

"What's that?" Guan Suo asked.

"I was thinking about this while going around Luoyang on the board. I call it the Battering Ram-ernaut." Sima Zhao answered.

"So it's a ram and a juggernaut combined."

"Yes"

Sima Shi and Guan Yinping walk in.

"You're a lot more active than usual, Zhao. It seems that being revived finally paid o..."

He was cut short when his brother ran out of the workshop with his sword and a box of heavy stuff strapped on his back. Guan Yinping said to her future husband,

"Don't you think your brother has become, I don't know, hyperactive?"

"It can't be that bad. There's no way that this could go way too wrong at all." With that, everyone continued their plans for the day.


	2. Super Serious Exercise

**Chapter 2: Super Serious Exercise**

Sima Zhao is extremely noisy during the night. While everybody else was sleeping, he was up all night in Yue Ying's workshop either working out or making random plans of stuff. He continued working until he only had half an hour of sleep until he awoke again when it was already morning. Yue Ying and Wang Yuanji come inside the workshop to find Sima Zhao weary, sweaty and looking like he was thrown to a wall by an arm cannon blast.

"How long have you been up?" Yue Ying asked.

"All night." Sima Zhao answered.

"My lord, don't you think you're being hyperactive? You only slept for like thirty minutes."" Wang Yuanji said.

"Never mind, I gotta go."

Sima Zhao grabbed two of Yue Ying's old dagger axes before leaving the workshop in extreme adrenaline. He ran so fast that it looked like he could outrun a horse as long as that horse was not Red Hare. Wang Yuanji sighed that she got ignored by her own husband. Yue Ying was completely confused on what made him completely hyperactive. Sima Zhao ran up to the rooftops and began to free run with help from Yue Ying's old dagger axes. Apparently, some of the peasants noticed it.

* * *

-in this POV, here are the peasants that noticed what Sima Zhao has been doing-

Peasant 1: "I never thought Lord Sima Zhao would be this active.

Peasant 2: "Yeah. He might be overexerting himself."

Conversation 2:

Maid: "He looks so hot."

Maid's husband: "You do know that he's a married man already right?"

Maid: "I don't care."

* * *

Sima Zhao got back in time to eat and work out even more. Apparently, he looked like he had completely changed. His limbs were buffer and his pecs have been improving during his training montage. Looking completely satisfied, he goes to sleep on the roof of the palace. Sima Shi also looked satisfied at his brother who looked like he could go one round with Lu Bu without breaking a sweat. Shi's future wife: Guan Yinping approaches.

"I'm glad he's finally satisfied with himself. If it got any further, he might die of fatigue." she said.

"Don't worry about him. He may have been a sloth that time but, everything about him has changed." Sima Shi replied.

With that, they left the scene.

* * *

-SIMA YI AND ZHANG CHUNHUA'S POV-

The couple was still trapped in Nanzhong now because of both barbarians and tigers. They got a tiger cub which looked healthy and trainable. As of that time, they were hiding in a house.

"Now that we've got a tiger cub, let's get out of here." Zhang Chunhua said.

"How can we? We've got a lot of barbarians waiting for their chance to turn our corpses into tables." Sima Yi answered.

"Well I thought getting a tiger would be easy but, I never considered how we could get out of here. We should send our sons a request for help."

* * *

Meanwhile in Yue Ying's workshop,

"What's all this? They're wicked sick!"

Yue Ying squealed in joy when she saw Sima Zhao's plans: the Battering Ram-ernaut and a Winged Armor. Sima Zhao suddenly came in wearing the said winged armor.

"Just to let you know, this is just a prototype."

Apparently. it really was a prototype but regardless, it was very well made. It fancied white and cyan leather paddings, foldable wings, a sword sheath specifically for the Celestial Fang and a bunch of compartments filled with incendiary bombs. The helmet bore the shape of a tiger and it came with a face mask.

"This bad boy's ready for a test run!"

"Tell me why have you been over-training for the past days.

"I was going to test it from the top of the palace."

"What? That's too dangerous."

Sima Zhao ignored this and went to the top of the palace where he jumps and activates the folding wings and they worked perfectly. He was screaming in joy as everyone hears him say,

"THIS IS AMAZING!"

* * *

**Author's notes: Yes, said Winged Armor is based on "How to Train Your Dragon 2" and I don't own it.**


	3. Death From Above

**Chapter 3: Death From Above**

Meanwhile at Nanzhong...

"Don't stop running!"

"Why not get a horse?!"

"The tigers ate them."

Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua were running from the tigers going back to Luoyang Palace. Despite the completely obvious fact that they were so far from Luoyang, they just wanted to get back alive. They decided to camp out for the night.

"Now we should send Shi and Zhao a letter." Zhang Chunhua said.

Sima Yi sighed. "As much I don't want to look bad in front of our sons, this one's for survival."

They get a nearby farmer to send the letter to Luoyang palace. Meanwhile, they had to dodge tigers and barbarians again. Luckily a few days later, the farmer made it to the palace.

"My lords, you have a letter."

Sima Shi and Guan Yinping grab the letter and read it. It said:

**Shi (or Zhao depending on who gets this first)**

**We're in trouble. Your mother and I got the attention of hungry tigers and raging barbarians.**

**HELP!**

**Your father.**

Sima Shi's face widened and went inside the workshop to see Yue Ying, Sima Zhao and Xiahou Ba. Zhao was also not wearing his usual outfit but instead wore a simple tunic and pants which looked like they were on top of a fire for ten minutes. While he was on the floor sleeping, the other two were fixing and revising the recently made winged armor.

"Zhao, we've got trouble. Our parents just pissed off a bunch of barbarians and tigers."

Sima Zhao reacted instantly, put on the armor and ran to the nearest horse. Sima Shi and Yue Ying followed suit.

-Back to Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua's point of view-

They've been trying to fend off a bunch of tigers and yet the barbarians keep coming. After the tigers retreated, they were already exhausted as they faced the blades of the barbarians. The leader came in wearing a skull helmet and wore no upper body clothing, exposing his six pack abs. He raised his battle axe.

"Prepare to die!"

Before he could swing though,

"YEAH BABY!"

The other barbarians were incinerated in a sudden burst of flame. A figure suddenly flies in and kicks the barbarian leader in the face. It was Sima Zhao in the winged armor. He drew Celestial Fang and lunges. The barbarian leader parries the attack and as the two square off against each other, Sima Shi and Yue Ying get Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua on their horses and after Sima Zhao kills the leader by making him swallow a bomb, they leave the scene.

-A few days later in Luoyang,-

"My lord!" Guan Yinping hugged Sima Shi, glad that he made it out alive. Sima Zhao came in still wearing the armor. Wang Yuanji approached him.

"You must like that armor." she said.

"Yeah. It feels like a whole new me." Zhao replied.

Zhang Chunhua admired what her son has made with Yue Ying to thank for.

Meanwhile, Sima Yi approached Guan Yinping and Sima Shi.

"Son, I'm sorry. I didn't want to look like a total loser in front of you." he said.

"Father, I'm just glad you're alive." Shi replied.

The couple gave Yinping the tiger cub and she named it "Fang". With that, they celebrate the return of Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua and continue the day. Yue Ying and Zhang Chunhua were gossiping about Sima Yi much to the latter's annoyance. Sima Shi and Guan Yinping share a first kiss on the palace roof and Sima Zhao was flying around the city until sundown. As the big day approaches, everyone is a lot more hyped than ever before.

* * *

**Author's notes: Someone tell me how marriage works back then. Mulan 2 is not enough aside from the headdress.**


	4. At the End of the Day

**Chapter 4: At the End of the Day**

After they drank,

"Men. They can be quite random most of the time." Zhang Chunhua said.

"How so? Sima Yi is just being himself right?" Yue Ying asked.

"Well, I just get annoyed whenever he laughs for no good reason. I remembered one time like it was yesterday..."

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

"Mwahahahaha. The weapons have arrived." Sima Yi laughed.

Zhang Chunhua face palmed. She was always annoyed when her husband would pull of his trademark laugh for no good reason.

"Is that supposed to be a good reason to laugh, my lord?" she asked.

Sima Yi ignored her and continued laughing followed by Sima Shi. Sima Zhao however, rubbed his head and left the room.

* * *

-PRESENT-

"O...k... Well, I did have an annoying moment about fashion." Yue Ying said.

"Really? Tell me." Zhang Chunhua replied.

"Well, it was kinda annoying during the time of Liu Bei. For some reason, the color we could only wear while we were in council was..."

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

"Green?" Yue Ying asked.

"That's what Lord Liu Bei wanted." Zhao Yun said.

"But that green outfit I have exposes part of my chest and I don't want tha..."

"Sorry, Lady Yue Ying but, you really have to wear it." With that statement, Zhao Yun left the room.

Yue Ying sighed. "Men"

* * *

"I didn't know Liu Bei had a penchant for green." Zhang Chunhua said.

"He kind of does. I also remembered this one time..."

* * *

"Liu Bei!" Yue Ying shouted. She was pissed off when she almost got killed by Huang Zhong just because she wasn't wearing green. She stormed into Liu Bei's quarters.

"Yes?"

"I almost bit the dust after Huang Zhong nearly killed me."

"You weren't wearing green."

"So you're gonna attack anyone not wearing green."

"And unfamiliar people."

"Isn't that like killing peasants?"

* * *

"Wow." Zhang Chunhua was shocked.

"Yeah. That happened." Yue Ying said.

"I should tell you what happened when Wang Yuanji's father had her marry Zhao. Apparently, what happened was..."

"Don't you dare!"

Sima Zhao was flying across Luoyang in his winged armor. After staring at the young man for a while, they turned to each other again.

"Still gonna tell me?" Yue Ying asked.

"Nah. It's quite embarrassing." Zhang Chunhua answered.

"What were you two talking about?"

They turned to see Lian Shi, Wen Yang and Guan Suo, each with drinks in one hand.

"Uh... Liu Bei and his brief addiction for the color green?" Zhang Chunhua said.

After staring at the two for a few seconds, Lian Shi and co. leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sima Shi and Guan Yinping were on the palace roofs. They were staring at the beautiful night sky before turning to each other.

"The stars are brighter than ever." Guan Yinping said.

"Indeed. Last time I saw this was when I was a kid." Sima Shi replied.

"We will be unified in a few days. I'm so happy."

The couple's hands crept towards each other until they touched each other. They seemed to notice it instantly. They turned to each other.

"I forgot, I had a gift for you." Guan Yinping said.

"You're giving me Fang?" Sima Shi asked.

"No. This."

She leaned forward and they shared a first kiss.


	5. Just Married

**Hey guys. Sorry about the lack of recent updates. High school and life problems (rather huge!) got in my way. I'm so sorry to the people who actually liked this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Just Married**

After a few days, the wedding happened. It went smoothly as the days of Sima Zhao's hyperactivity. Afterwards, the proud newlywed couple walked down the road of Luoyang on horses as their supporters cheer them on.

"Who knew this would happen in the end." Sima Shi said.

"Unlike many others, we were not arranged to be married. We made our own choices." Guan Yinping replied.

"True."

They continued to trot down the road as the birds fly past them. Sima Shi and Guan Yinping came inside the palace a day later to speak to Sima Yi.

"Jiang Wei is still out there, Father." Sima Shi said.

"We know. We'll be ready for him." he replied.

"It doesn't matter what he's got. We won't let him take the land without a fight."

* * *

**I know! It's short. Life problems got in my way. A relative of mine died and my mom has to leave the house.**

**I'm so sad. Even though I didn't feel anything at first.**

**;(**


End file.
